Donald Byrd
Donald Byrd (1946–2013) was the killer of war veteran Henry Crosby in Bomb Alert on Grimsborough (Case #13 of Grimsborough). Profile Donald Byrd was a 67-year-old man with gray hair and blue eyes. He wore a camo outfit underneath a mocha jacket. It is known that Donald wore orthopedic shoes, was partially deaf and was an explosives expert. Events of Criminal Case Donald Byrd was a retired explosives expert who served in the Vietnam war with the case's victim, Henry Crosby. However, on 19/01/1975, he come to be court martialed for war crimes, and Henry testified against him. As a result, he was found guilty and admitted to Grimsborough Psychiatric Hospital. In the present day, when Jones and the player were having lunch in Eastfield Park, they heard an explosion on the other side of the park, and went there to find Henry blown to pieces by the explosion. Donald became a suspect in the investigation of Henry's murder when Ramirez spotted him near a hot dog stall and noticed that he was wearing orthopedic shoes and a camo outfit, which had already been established to be characteristics of the killer. When the player character and Jones went to talk to him, Jones recognized him as the man they had seen with the victim in a photo they found earlier, and he told them they used to be friends a long time ago and then went on his way. When the player and Jones talked to Donald again later, he didn't hear what they were saying at first, which confirmed that he had partial deafness, another trait of the killer's. He was also arrested for bothering the police for no good reason and put into custody. When the evidence pointed towards Donald, Jones and the player were about to go arrest him for Henry's murder, but Ramirez told them he had escaped and that he had sang a song about Eastfield Park before he did, so they went to the park to find him. When they were about to place him under arrest, he threatened to kill himself, Jones, the player and Shaun (Henry's son who had also arrived on the scene) by blowing up dynamite that he'd strapped onto himself, saying that he'd rather die than have to go back to Grimborough Psychiatric Hospital. When Shaun threatened to kill him first, he taunted him that he doesn't have the courage for it, just like his father, and then detonated the dynamite. Jones, the player character and Shaun were fine though because they got down right before the explosion. Because Donald killed himself, his motive for Henry's murder remained a mystery, but it is possible he did it out of revenge for him testifying against him in his trial back in their Vietnam days. Navigations Trivia *Donald, Matt Barry and Samuel King are the only killers in Grimsborough who are not indicted by Judge Hall. *Donald and Samuel King are the only killers in Grimsborough who commit suicide. *Donald shares his name with the late American jazz musician, Donald Byrd. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Criminals Category:Military Category:Evil from the Past Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Paranoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful